1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to inserters and binders for wire element of the type used to bind stacks of paper into booklets and pamphlets. More specifically, this invention relates to a combination device that serves both to insert the loops of a wire element into a punched stack of paper and to close the loops around the paper stack edge to accomplish the binding process. Also, this invention relates to a combination device that is easily adjustable by a user to accommodate various wire element diameters and lengths, for allowing binding of many differently-sized booklets and pamphlets.
2. Related Art
A popular binding element, for reproduction departments of businesses and law firms, graphics and copy shops, and schools and universities, is the wire element commonly referred to as “double loop,” “Double-O,” or “looped wire” element. This wire element is an elongated, single piece of wire that is formed/bent into a particular shape, represented by FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C (Prior Art, not to scale). FIG. 1A schematically illustrates a popular wire element, which is a relatively small diameter wire element of approximately ¼ inch diameter when closed, and approximately 4 narrow loops (N) per inch and approximately 3 wide loops (W) per inch. FIG. B1 illustrates a larger diameter wire element, of approximately ½ inch in diameter when closed, approximately three narrow loops (N) and two wide loops (W) per inch. A rear perspective view of the larger diameter element is shown in FIG. 1C, wherein it is seen that the loops form a C-shape with an opening into which the paper stack is inserted. In order to use wire element, a paper stack is inserted into the wire element, with the paper holes properly lined up with the narrow loops, and the element is forced to close so that the ends of the narrow loops are near to, and in between, the wide loops. This process is well known in the binding art.
FIGS. 1D-1F illustrate various results of the binding process that may occur, depending upon the accuracy of the process. FIG. 1D illustrates the preferred “even close,” with the narrow loops touching and aligned accurately in between the wide loops so that the narrow loops curve at generally the same diameter as the wide loops. FIG. 1E illustrates an “over close,” with the narrow loops extending out over the wide loops at a greater diameter than the wide loops. FIG. 1F illustrates an “under close,” with the narrow loops extending inside the wide loops at a smaller diameter than the wide loops. Typically, both the over and under closures result in the narrow loops not touching the wide loops, with resultant gaps between the narrow and wide loops through which may fall out one or more paper sheets.
Conventionally, various methods and devices have been developed for inserting paper into wire element, with one of the more reliable but time-consuming methods being a person manually “hanging” the stack of paper on an open wire element that is fixed in position. After the person hangs the paper stack on the element, then the combination of element plus paper is moved to a closing device, in which typically a flat bar moves against the element to close the narrow loops against and between the wide loops.
Examples of prior art closing devices for wire binding elements are shown in patents such as Bennett (U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,464), Flatted (U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,890), and Leoville (U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,081) and Bagrosky (U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,489).
Still, the instant inventors believe there is needed an improved system for handing such insertion and binding processes. There is needed an economical and reliable combination device that does both insertion of wire element into paper holes and closes the element in a substantially automatic or semi-automatic operation. Such a device is needed that is easily adjusted for various sizes/types of element, so that a single machine can be used by a copy or print shop for many different binding jobs. The present invention meets these needs.